Wait
by I Am Not Anhy-chan
Summary: secara tiba-tiba, seto mengajak yami berkencan! ternyata seto akan pergi ke Amerika! yaoi, Romance


**Wait**

**Ruri Fudou **

**Pair : SetoYami**

**ENJOY**

'KRING KRING KRING**'**

Terdengar suara telepon diruang tamu sebuah apartemen, sang pemilik apartemen langsung bergegas menuju ruangan tersebut untuk menjawab telepon, "halo Yami Atem disi-.." "kenapa ponselmu tidak aktif?" perkataan Yami langsung dipotong oleh orang diseberang telepon dengan pertanyaan yang terdengar mengintimidasi. "ah.. Seto-san jangan memotong perkataan orang seenaknya" Yami langsung menjawab dengan nada kesal. "aku tanya kenapa ponselmu tidak aktif?"kembali Seto mengulangi pertanyaannya. Yami hanya dapat menghela nafas,berdebat dengan kekasihnya ini tidak ada gunanya, karena pada akhirnya dia yang akan tetap kalah. "ponselku rusak, gara-gara tercelup ke air" Yami membalas dengan ogah-ogahan. "ck, dasar ceroboh","memangnya ada apa Seto-san meneleponku?"Yami langsung menanyakan maksud mengapa Seto meneleponnya, "memangnya tidak boleh menelpon pacar sendiri?" 'blush' dan seketika itu juga wajah Yami memerah,"ti..tidak i..itu tidak salah" dengan tergagap-gagap Yami pun membalasnya. "baguslah kalau begitu...aku hanya ingin mengajakmu kencan, 1 jam lagi aku akan menjemputmu, sebaiknya kau siap-siap" 'tut..tut..tut' tanpa mengijinkan Yami membalas Seto langsung menutup teleponnya.

Dan disinilah mereka, ditaman hiburan, begitu banyak orang hari ini, tentu saja karena hari ini hari minggu, dengan wajah yang terus memerah karena sedari tadi Seto terus saja menggenggam tangannya Yami mulai menikmati kencan mereka, sesekali mereka berhenti untuk menikmati beberapa permainan. Seto tidak pernah melewatkan 1 pun expersi yang Yami tunjukkan, baik itu expresi senang saat memenangkan suatu permainan, ataupun expresi kesal saat akhirnya dia kalah.

Makan siang. Mereka makan di sebuh kafe yang terdapat didalam taman hiburan itu, mereka duduk disudut belakang dekat jendela. Yami memperhatikan wajah Seto yang saat ini terus memandang keluar jendela, ada yang aneh pada Seto hari ini, tiba-tiba saja menelepon dan mengajaknya kencan, dan yang lebih anehnya adalah dia terus mengatakan 'aishiteru' atau 'sukidesu' disetiap ada kesempatan. Bukannya dia tidak senang, tapi hanya saja dari nada bicaranya seolah-olah dia akan pergi jauh, itu membuat Yami agak khawatir. "Seto-san kau tidak apa-apa?" akhirnya Yami angkat bicara. Seto mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela menuju Yami yang ada di depannya."aku tidak apa-apa" dengan senyum lembut Seto pun berusaha menenangkan Yami dan menggenggam tangan Yami dengan mesra, wajah Yami langsung memerah "ja..jangan bohong padaku Seto-san, aku tau kau pasti ada masalah". Yami berusaha menormalkan nada bicaraanya yang terdengar gugup. "hm begitu ya?" hanya itu yang dikatakan Seto. Setelah mereka terdiam beberapa saat, akhirnya Yami memulai lagi pembicaraan. "kalau Seto-san ada masalah katakan saja, siapa tau aku bisa membantu" ."hm.. akan kukatakan nanti, sebaiknya kau habiskan dulu makananmu, lalu kita lanjutkan lagi kencan kita". Yamipun melanjutkan acara makannya dan Sato kembali kepada aktivitasnya semula yaitu memandang keluar jendela.

Sore. Setelah menyelesaikan acara kencan mereka, Seto mengajak Yami ketempat yang biasa mereka tempati untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua saja yaitu disebuah bukit kecil yang ditumbuhi sebuah pohon besar dipuncaknya. Seto sedang duduk bersandar pada pohon tersebut dengan Yami yang duduk diantara kedua kakinya dengan menyandarkan punggungnya pada dada bidang Seto. "ini untukmu" Seto meletakkan sebuah kotak dengan ukuran sedang ke paha Yami. "apa ini?" Yami menatap kotak tersebut, "buka saja". Seto meletakkan dagunya di bahu Yami, dengan segera Yami membuka kotak tersebut dan ternyata isinya sebuah ponsel keluaran terbaru. Yami langsung membalikan badannya dan menatap Seto dengan expresi yang tidak terbaca. "kau bilang ponselmu rusakkan? Makanya aku membelikanmu 1, ini keluaran terbaru dan juga tahan terhadap air jadi tidak akan masalah kalau aku memberikannya pada orang ceroboh sepertimu". Seto mengusap rambut Yami dengan lembut."Seto-san terima kasih, kau tidak perlu repot-repot, sampai harus membelikanku ponsel seperti in-..". Seto langsung membungkam bibir Yami dengan bibirnya, Yami kaget tapi lama-kelamaan akhirnya dia menikmati ciuman itu, Seto melumat bibir Yami dengan lembut menyalurkan seluruh perasaan cinta, kasih dan sayangnya. Yami mngalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Seto, Seto menjilat bibir bawah Yami minta izin untuk masuk dengan senang hati Yami membuka sedikit mulutnya dan segera saja lidah Seto langsung menerobos masuk dan mengajak lidah Yami bertarung yang tentu saja dimenangkan oleh Seto. Seto mulai mengabsen 1 persatu gigi Yami, lalu menjilat langit-langit mulut Yami "ngh...ah", satu desahan lolos dari bibir kecil Yami.

Seto mengakhiri ciuman panas mereka saat kebutuhan akan oksigen mendesak. "Seto-san kau-..", "kau harus terus mengaktifkan ponselmu selama aku berada di Amerika". Seto lagi-lagi memotong kalimat yang akan diucapkan Yami. Mendengar pernyataan itu mata Yami langsung membelalak."a..apa? ja..jadi Seto-san akan meninggalkanku? tapi Seto-san Amerika itu jauh sekali, aku tidak mau berpisah dengan mu" mata Yami kini mulai berlinangan air mata. Melihat itu hati Seto langsung terasa sesak, dia paling tidak suka melihat orang yang dicintainya menitikkan air mata, dia langsung membawa Yami ke dalam pelukannya mengusap air matanya dan mencium puncak kepala Yami dengan mesra. "aku juga tidak mau berpisah denganmu Yami, tapi ayah menyuruhku untuk menangani beberapa cabang perusahaan disana yang kini sedang kacau." "tapi berapa lama?" Yami menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang kekasihnya."paling lama 2 tahun dan kau harus menungguku, tapi akan kuusahakan untuk mempersingkat waktunya" Seto dapat merasakan Yami mengangguk kecil didadanya.

Heri semakin sore, matahari sudah tenggelam beberapa menit yang lalu. Seto memutuskan untuk membawa Yami pulang yang kini tengah tertidur dipangkuannya, Seto menggendong Yami menuju mobilnya dan mengantar Yami pulang.

Seto meletakkan tubuh Yami dengan hati-hati agar tidak terbangun dan menyelimuti tubuh Yami sampai sebatas leher. Seto mencium kening Yami, betapa dia akan sangat merindukan pemuda ini."kau harus menungguku Yami. Harus". Seto mengeluarkan sebuah kotak cincin yang sudah dia siapkan sebelum menjemput Yami tadi pagi. Mengeluarkan dan memasang dijari manis sang kekasih dan mengecup cincin tersebut. Seto mencium Yami untuk terakhir kali sebelum meninggalkan apartemen Yami dan langsung menuju bandara..

**END**

**Maaaaaf klu tdk bagus.. maaaaf klu trlalu kpanjangan... maaaaf klu trlalu OOC.. POKOKNYA MAAAAF ATAS SMUA KKURANGAN FF YG KUBUAT INI. Dan untuk senpai2ku yg baik hati n tdk sombong trimakasi atas reviewnya di crita sbelumnya... arigatou gosaimasu. FF ini kubuatkan khusus untuk kalian senpai2ku yg tercinta**

**RnR PLEASE**


End file.
